The present invention relates to a corner section reinforcing device for a chassis used for a disk device which reinforces a bent corner section of a chassis used for a disk device and which protects a disk playing unit from exterior vibrations.
A disk device which plays an optical disk stores a disk playing unit which mounts a turntable or a pick up so as to be freely movable in the chassis due to a damping member such as a coil spring. This enables protection from any influence on the disk playing unit due to vibration or shocks from the outside coming into contact with the chassis. In particular, a disk device for use in an automobile comprises a damping member due to the fact that it is liable to be in contact with continuous vibrations.
The chassis is provided with a lateral plate which is formed by bending a metal plate and a corner section which is formed by two independent adjacent lateral plates. There is a danger however that lateral plates and corner section of the chassis will undergo deformation due to the independent lateral plates collapsing under a falling shock. In order to prevent such an eventuality, the lateral plates are secured to each other by caulking, and the corner section is reinforced by a transverse plate member on the lateral plate section which is secured by a bolt.
FIG. 18 is a plan view of a chassis of a conventional disk device. FIG. 19 is a lateral view of the chassis in FIG. 18 seen from direction E. FIG. 20 is a lateral view of the chassis in FIG. 18 seen from direction F.
In the figures, reference numeral 11 denotes a chassis, 12 is an upright lateral plate which is bent in order to form a lateral face of the chassis 11, 13 is an optical disk, 14 is a disk playing unit which plays optical disks, and which is stored in the chassis so as to freely movable due to a coil spring and a damper. 14a is an engagement pin provided in the disk playing unit 14. 15 is a caulked section to secure the lateral plates 12, 12 to each other which reinforce the corner section of the chassis 11. 16 is a damper which is filled with a viscous liquid and which is disclosed for example in JP-A-7-272470. 17 is a bolt which secures the damper 16 to the lateral plate 12.
The operation of the invention will be explained below.
The corner section of the chassis 11 is reinforced by the caulking section 15.
The disk playing unit 14 displaces relative to the chassis 11 in response to external vibrations coming into contact with the chassis 11. The damper 16 in this sense applies a braking operation on the engaging pin 14a and absorbs external vibration due to the viscosity of the stored viscous liquid and its elastic deformation. Thus the external vibrations are absorbed.
Since such a conventional corner section reinforcing device of a chassis used for a disk device is formed in the above manner, the problem of high costs has arisen due to the fact that the chassis 11 can not be produced with progressive die molding and it is necessary to form a caulked section 15 and reinforce the corner section of the chassis 11.
Furthermore instead of reinforcing the corner section above by securing lateral plates 12, 12 by a caulking section 15, when a transverse plate member is fixed to the lateral plates 12, 12 by a bolt, the problems of increased numbers of components, the addition of another fixing operation and elevated costs have arisen.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a corner section reinforcing device for a chassis used for a disk device which can easily reinforce the corner section of a chassis which is produced by progressive die molding and which is produced at a low cost.
The present invention is provided with a reinforcing base section which is fixed to and engages with two independent lateral plates formed on the corner section of a chassis and which reinforces a corner section, and a damping section which is provided on said reinforcing base section and which absorbs the vibrations of a disk playing unit.
In this way, the corner section of a chassis, which is produced by progressive die molding, is simply reinforced by a reinforcing base section. In addition, since a damping section is simultaneously disposed by fixing the reinforcing base section to the chassis, it is possible to greatly reduce the number of components and improve the efficiency of the assembly procedure at all stages as well as reduce costs.
The present invention is provided with an engagement hole into which is inserted an engaging piece which is formed on a lateral plate of the chassis.
In this way, it is possible for the engaging piece of the chassis and the reinforcing base section to engage easily.
The engaging hole of the reinforcing base section of the present invention is provided with a projection which engages with the engaging hole which is formed on the engaging piece of the independent lateral plates.
In this way, it is possible for the engaging piece of the chassis and the reinforcing base section to easily and strongly engage.
The reinforcing base section and the damper section of the present invention are formed by double layer molding.
In this way, it is possible to integrate the different materials of the reinforcing base section, which is formed from hard material, with the damper section, which is formed by soft material. As a result, it is possible to manufacture the device by mass-production and to reduce costs.